


Shades of Blue

by ChaosCrusader



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrusader/pseuds/ChaosCrusader
Summary: The longer I gaze into his eyes, the darker they seemed to get. I weave my fingers in his silky blond hair as I drown deeper and deeper into the sea of lust that threatens to steal my breath away in the heat of the moment. His calloused hands travel down the small of my back, ghosting over my body, teasing just below my waist.





	

_All your different shades of blue,_

_All your different shades of blue…_

The longer I gaze into his eyes, the darker they seemed to get. I weave my fingers in his silky blond hair as I drown deeper and deeper into the sea of lust that threatens to steal my breath away in the heat of the moment. His calloused hands travel down the small of my back, ghosting over my body, teasing just below my waist.

 

_Soaking, got my hair around your fingertips,_

_Feel the texture falling down my hip,_

_We’re diving, we’re diving deeper…_

 

I can’t catch my breath fast enough before he forces his lips against mine and take what little I have left. The taste of his kiss is spicy and addicting, I can’t get enough of it. I whine a little as he finally decides to pull away and he laughs lowly. He press kisses along my neck and sucks the sensitive skin until it bruises, causing me to moan louder and grip the back of his tunic tighter. His legs tangle with mine and he keeps me pinned against the wall with his weight. My mind is starting to cloud over and I can’t seem to keep up anymore with what’s going on.

 

_Sailing, on your lips and slowly on your skin,_

_I just need to have a taste of it,_

_We’re diving, we’re diving deeper…_

 

I manage to catch his eyes as they peek out from behind his bangs; he’s looking down at me. The lust he feels is evident in his look and in the way he touches me. A brightly lit lantern passed by the window cutting through the darkness of the room momentarily casting away the shadows. His eyes looked lighter than they were before, almost a shade of azure even. Until the room dims back down and they turn so dark they look navy. I can feel myself blush slightly at the intensity of his stare and I start to bite my lip. His eyes follow the way my mouth moves and his gaze grow sharper. He leans towards me and brushes his lips against mine before he catches them fully in a heated kiss. I sigh into it as his hands roam down past my waist and settles on my thighs, massaging and gripping them firmly.

 

_Deep into dark waters_

_Leaning on, you lover_

_Drowning in the voice of you_

_And all your different shades of blue,_

 

  _“Let’s take this upstairs.”_

Is the only warning I get before he picks me up by my thighs and encases my legs around his waist and I cling to his neck to keep myself from slipping. He chuckles lowly in my ear, his breath tickling my hair. The traces of his hard body on mine makes my head spin and I lick my lips, tasting and savoring the spices that he’s left behind. I tighten my legs around him and I try to pull him in closer now that I have the chance to. The feeling of him walking up the stairs makes my body slide against his and I gasp a little as both of our aching arousals brush close to each other’s. He doesn’t say anything but his grip on me tightens.

 

_And all your different shades of blue,_

_And all your different shades of blue_

_All your different shades of blue…_

 

He opens the door to his room and I soon find myself pushed on a bed with him looming over me, pinning me down; making sure that he was all that I can see. His hair hangs over my face and it brushes against my cheek. He sits up and swiftly takes his green tunic and white undershirt off and slips off his leggings giving me a clear view of his muscular chest and arms working. He manages to somehow bypass the complicated workings of my form fitting skin suit and slides it down my legs, leaving me bare underneath him and the cold air hitting my too hot skin making me shiver slightly.

 

  _Dying, for how you lift me up against the wall_

_Then carry me away to the second floor,_

_We’re shifting positions_

 

It felt like he was everywhere at once, my blunt fingernails are digging into his shoulders as I feel his tongue trace and suck on my chest leaving marks and one of his hands starts pumping me steadily. I lift my hips against his hand trying to get more of that sweet friction to push me over the edge but he pulls away at the last second leaving me hard and aching for release. He threads his fingers in my hair and pulls my head back to kiss me. His insisting mouth parts my shaking lips sending tremors along my nerves and making me light headed. My body grows hotter, I try to kiss him back with the same vigor but it’s not enough as he completely dominants every inch of my mouth leaving me breathless and trembling beneath him just as he pulls away. I’m breathing hard and he’s staring down at me with a smirk, licking his lips.

 

_Breathing, while inhaling every sip of you, love_

_I just need to have a taste of it_

_We’re diving, we’re diving deeper_

 

The rest of the night is a blur. The only things that I can remember is the rush of adrenalin filling my veins and the sensation of feeling completely full and stretched to my limit, ruining me for anyone else. The overwhelming sense of combined pleasure and pain imprinting itself into my mind and making me think of nothing else except the rough motion of him driving in and out of me and his hands gripping me waist hard as he pulled me back in time with each thrust hitting that sweet spot inside of me full force. My voice grew hoarse moaning and screaming his name because it was the only thing I was able to say.

_“Ahh! Mmmn…L-Link!”_

 I remember the feeling of my hands weaving in his hair and pulling, his deep voice echoes my name in my ear.

_“D-dammit Sheik…”_

The sound of his voice makes the memory all the sweeter…

 

_Deep into dark waters_

_Leaning on you, lover_

_Drowning in the voice of you_

_And all your different shades of blue_

 

He’s intoxicating. His touch, his taste, and the way he feels. The thrill of the night became my addiction; my poison and I can’t get enough it.

 

_And all these different shades of blue_

 

I know I should stop. I need to…

 

_All these different shades of blue,_

 

But, I don’t want to.

 

_And all your different shades of blue_

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song [Blue by: Liohn](https://youtu.be/XXBt-OEQmvE) The ending turned out a lot different than it did in my head but it's the best I can do right now since I'm running on little to no sleep! :) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
